To the Death
by SarahcaCrane
Summary: Forty-six times, The Hunger Games have been played. People have watched children fight to the death forty-six times. Now it is time for the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games to begin. Twenty-Four will go in, but only one will come out. Who will be crowned the victor? The characters come from a SYOT sign up, hosted on a different site.
1. District One Reaping

To the Death

Summary: Forty-six times, The Hunger Games have been played. People have watched children fight to the death forty-six times. Now it is time for the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games to begin. Twenty-Four will go in, but only one will come out. Who will be crowned the victor?

**Shuriken Throne District One**

Today is a special day; it is my first Reaping. I have been training for this day, since as soon as I was able to hold a knife properly. However, this year I am certain that I won't be going into the Hunger Games. There are a few reasons for that assumption, 1) My name is only in there once. 2) My parents are on rather good terms with the President, so why would he want me sent into the Games? 3) Even if I was Reaped, I'm from District One, and career districts always have someone wanting to volunteer.

"Shuriken, you need to hurry! The Reaping is about to start any minute now!" My mother yells up the stairs to me, her voice sounding almost… worried.

A smile forms on my face as I race down the staircase, and see my parents waiting for me. They look perfect, as they always do. My father stands in a manner that demands respect, as he looks around with his stern face. Mother radiates beauty, even though some say she is past her prime; I still think she has to be the most gorgeous woman in all of Panem.

"Come now Boy, we need to be off. I refuse to be late, tardiness is quite rude. You'll do well to remember that, Shuriken," Father says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and begins to lead me out of our house.

Quickly Mother rushed over, and she started to fix my hair and jeweled suit. "There," she sighs, "perfection."

Once again we set off towards the Reaping. After we reach the end of the road I turn to my parents, "Okay, well, I've got to go now! I'll meet up with you after the Reaping!"

They nod and walk off. Quickly I start to make my way over to the twelve year old section, when I hear my name being called. Looking over my shoulder, I see it is Sierra, my training partner.

"Hey there Shuriken! Are you exited?" She asks.

I nod confidently, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it is the Reaping after all!"

"You worry too much, Sierra. Neither of us will even be Reaped, and even if we were, one of the older kids would volunteer, before the escort even finished saying our names!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you later then!"

"Alright, bye."

Finally I make it to the Boys' Twelve Year Old section, and take my place. The escort of District One walks on stage and clears her throat, "Welcome to the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games Reaping! Oh gosh, aren't you all excited?" There was a cheer from a part of the crowd, and the escort laughed, "Yes, well I am too! Let's get on with it, shall we?"

She walked over the bowl labeled 'BOYS' and reached in. She began to read the name, but paused half way through, out of habit. At first she looks confused, but then she continues, "Shuriken Thorne!" Her eyes scan the crowd, looking for a volunteer, but no one yells.

This can't be happening, it just can't! Slowly I start to walk. Just one foot in front of the other, that's right Shuriken. As I am about to reach the stage, I hear the escort speak once again, "A-are there… any volunteers?" silence, "Anyone?" no one.

I climb onto the sage and stand, attempting to exude confidence. I will not look weak in front of Panem. If no other boy wants to bring glory to our district, then _I_ will.

**Daisy Fanworth District One**

I've made up my mind, and nothing Aunt Annemarie says will change it. I will show the Capitol what my family can do; I'll avenge my brother's death. This moment has been a long time coming, and now that I am sixteen, I am finally ready to act on it. This year, will be the year I go into the Hunger Games.

Aunt Annemarie attempts to talk me out of volunteering, for what feels like the seventieth time today, but I refuse to listen to her. She tells me how she can't lose another family member; she already lost my mother and my father to the factory explosion, and then my brother a few years ago in the Games. Well, she should feel better about it soon, because she _won't_ be losing _me_.

Quickly I make my way to Reaping and tap my foot as I wait for it to begin. Finally the escort comes out, and gives us her usual garbage. Then something surprising happens, a boy was reaped, and no one volunteered. I sigh, as it looks as though I'll be stuck with the scrawny twelve year old as my partner. What a joke!

The escort quickly makes a recovery, and then walks to the bowl labeled 'GIRLS.' Just as her hand comes out of the glass bowl I race forward and yell, "I volunteer! I am the female tribute of District One!"

The crowd cheers; they _love_ volunteers. Within seconds I am on the stage, standing next to the escort, who I can hear give a sigh of relief. It looks as though she was terrified to have to go through the actual process of a Reaping: reading a kid's name and then asking for volunteers, only to be greeted with silence. Perhaps it was because she had never had to actually read a whole name before, until today that is, after all she had never been an escort for one of the outer Districts.

My eyes scan the crowd, until I find Aunt Annemarie. She looks to be crying, and part of me feels bad. It's my fault she is upset, but I can do nothing about it, I _have_ to do this. This is my destiny! My brother died in these games, and I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure that I get my revenge.

Our escort ushers us into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes to our family. First Aunt Annemarie comes in, and I am forced to comfort her. Why is she so upset? I can do this! I'll be back in two weeks tops!

After my aunt leaves, my training partner, Michael comes in. He looks pleased; at least someone is happy for me! Quickly he congratulates me for volunteering, and then he wishes me good luck. Just as the Peacekeepers come to escort him out of the room, he hands me something: a silver bracelet. "It's for good luck!" he smiles. Then he leaves, just as quickly as he had come.

I am given a few minutes to myself, and I sit on the plush couch, just think. I will bring us all glory. Don't worry District One, we'll be having a victor this year, and it will be _me_.


	2. District Two Reaping

To the Death

Summary: Forty-six times, The Hunger Games have been played. People have watched children fight to the death forty-six times. Now it is time for the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games to begin. Twenty-Four will go in, but only one will come out. Who will be crowned the victor?

**Ashton Abercrombie District Two**

Today is my day; it is my seventh Reaping. This will be my last chance to enter, and win, The Hunger games. My parents bustle around the house, attempting to get ready, as I finish striating my tie. Suddenly my mother runs a comb through my hair, I slowly push her hand away and say, "Mother, stop fussing, my hair is fine!"

She sighs and clutches her comb with both hands, holding it close to her chest. Putting a hand on my shoulder she replies, "I know Ashtion, it's just… just that I know you want to volunteer. Can't I have this one more day to fuss?"

I let out a small chuckle, "I promise that you will have plenty of time to fuss over me, _after_ I win. Now I've got to hurry, if I want to get close to the front!"

I can see that there are tears welling in her eyes, and I don't want to leave her, not like this. Quickly I pull her into a tight hug, and run my hand down her hair, "I'll be alright, I promise. And when I get home, you'll be so proud of me."

She pulls away and wipes her eye, "Your father and I have always been proud of you, I just wish you could see that!" Her hand is placed on my cheek, her thumb slightly stroking my face.

"You've trained well Mom, just like you do the Peacekeepers. I can win this, you'll see. Once I do, you won't ever have to worry about money again! I'll see you after the Reaping."

With that I rush out of the house, leaving my father to tend to my crying mother. As I walk down the street, my face forms into a hard glare.

"Ashtion, wait up!" one of my friends, Greed, yells to me. He is at my side within seconds. Then, he says the sentence, that only I should be saying, "I'm going to volunteer this year! Wish me luck, man!"

My glare turns into a deep frown, "What do you mean, _you're_ volunteering?"

"The Reaping, I'm going to be a tribute! After all, it is my last shot," he smiles and gives me a slight push on the arm.

I don't speak after that, and instead we simply walk in silence. By the time we reach the Justice Building, only one thought is going through my head: I _will_ the tribute this year, _not_ Greed, and not anyone else! I am the one who will bring glory to our District, this is _my _year.

The escort walks on stage and goes through her usual speech. First she has to talk about how excited she is, and then a recap of last year's game, after that she _finally_ gets to the point and draws a name. As she walks over to the bowl labeled 'BOYS' I prepare to run.

Her bony hand pulls the paper out, she begins to read. Out of the corner of my eye I see Greed run forward, his mouth starting to form the words. In a rush of adrenaline I rush up to him and end up punching him before he can finish the second word. Quickly, as I see another boy run up, clearly wanting to take my glory, I yell, "I volunteer! Your tribute is me, Ashton Abercrombrie!"

I make it to the stage, just as Greed is getting up from the ground, I can tell he is angry. His foot kicks into the dirt, as he returns to his place in line, with his arms crossed and fists clenched. It is clear that he hates me now, but I _can't _give up _my_ spot! I don't dare look for my parents, knowing they will only make me go weak in front of the camera. Holding my head high, I glare over the crowd, with my arms folded across my chest. I intend to keep my promise to my mother, I _will_ win!

**Ashe Corinthos District Two**

I hate fire, my adoptive parents, The Hunger Games, the Capitol, people. All of it, I can't help but hate it. My fear of fire has been with me, ever since I accidently set the one that killed my parents; the ones who loved me. For years I didn't care about The Huger Games, or the Capitol, but that changed when my twin brother was reaped. Tristan, my brother, died during the final two, in that flash of glory. After my parents died, I was adopted by a couple, one that I can't stand. It's not the fact that I hate _them_; it's the fact that they're not _my_ parents.

I walk out of the house and make my way to the Reaping. As I stand in the Girls' sixteen year old section, I feel sick. My stomach begins to swirl as the male tribute volunteers. Every time I blink I see Tristan's face as the District Four Male impaled him. I see his body go limp, and hear the victory trumpets blare for District Four.

"Ashe Corinthos!" my head snaps up at the sound of the escort's voice. This time there are no screaming girls, desperately wanting to take the girl who is reaps' place. Slowly I make my way to the stage and look out to the crowd. I look to the girls who I knew wanted to volunteer this year, they're smirking at me. They know what I did, they know it was me who set the fire that killed my own parents, and they know this is what I deserve.

It's true, I deserve to have to face this fate, but I will _not_ go out without a fight! I am going to show the Capitol what they really do to us. This is not a game; they make kids fight to the death. I am jerked from my thoughts by the escort, who leads me and the male tribute into the Justice Building.

No visits me during my time in the waiting room. As I sit on one of the wooden chairs, I can hear crying through the thin wall. It must be the boy, Ashton, and his family. His mother is crying, while he tries to comfort her. It sounds like Ashton's father is trying to give him advice; who to trust, where to aim in a fight, what to grab at the Cornucopia.

The pain in my heart makes me realize how much I wish my family was still here. It tells me how much I regret that fire, how much I wish I could have saved my brother. What was it like for them? For my parents to be trapped in that house, not knowing where their kids were? For my Tristan to come so close to coming home to me a victor, only to be killed in that last moment? Did they feel pain? Did their life flash before their eyes? Who did they think of?

A Peacekeeper comes and escorts me to the train. I look out the window as the train starts to move. The buildings that I know so well flash by me, and I know I won't see them again. Perhaps I am glad I won't come back, or maybe I'm just glad not to have to face the memories that torment me in my nightmares. When I die, no one will care. There is a reason no one volunteered for me, it's because I do deserve this. In nearly a week's time, I'll be free. My family will be together again, and that's all I've ever wanted.


	3. District Three Reaping

To the Death

Summary: Forty-six times, The Hunger Games have been played. People have watched children fight to the death forty-six times. Now it is time for the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games to begin. Twenty-Four will go in, but only one will come out. Who will be crowned the victor?

**Volt Graves District Three**

My hands fumble over the wires of the phone I am working on. My mind is somewhere else, since the Reaping is today. Every small noise is making me jump, especially today, and I can't take it anymore! Every year I see two kids carted away, and I can't help but think that it could be me or my sister! It has gotten so bad that I can't even focus anymore.

Suddenly there is a loud ring of the phone and I leap from my chair. As I land on the floor I realize that I have simply wired the phone incorrectly. Great, now I can't even do my job properly! Slowly I pull myself off of the ground, thankful that no one bothers to pay attention to me; they have all become accustomed to my paranoia by this point.

My boss comes out to the floor and yells, "Okay everyone, that's it! The Reaping starts in just a few minutes, so I suggest you all head out, unless you want a beating!"

Everyone rushes out of the building. My feet shuffle against the ground as I make my way to the Justice Building. I am visibly shaking, but once again no one pays me any mind. I finally reach the male sixteen year old section, and take my place.

Our escort comes on stage and gets strait to the point. Within minutes of coming on stage, her scarily bony and white hand forces a slip of paper out of the jar. She reads the name slowly, and I freeze, "Volt Graves!"

I tense up as pairs of eyes turn to me. This can't happen! It just can't! All of the sudden I feel my knees hit the ground as tears begin to stream down my face. Through my tears I see the Peacekeepers coming towards me. Two of the Peacekeepers grab my shoulders and attempt to pull me to my feet. My limbs begin to flail as I try to kick away from the Peacekeepers.

I can't go into the Hunger Games! I'll die, I know I will! I can't die! I won't let it happen! Finally the Peacekeepers manage to pull me onstage, kicky and screaming. They let me fall to the ground as the escort chooses the girl tribute.

Only one thought is going through my head as I am forced into the Justice Building; I am going to die very soon.

**Katerina Petrova District Three**

The man falls dead at my feet, with tears still running down his face. I feel no remorse for him, after all I was getting paid. It's his own fault for stealing from my boss, and he should've known that someone would be sent to kill him… that someone just so happened to be. Looking down at my watch I see that I need to go meet Xavier before the Reaping. Quickly I push myself off of the ground and begin to walk, leaving the man in the alley way he died in. The animals should take of him in no time.

My heart starts to beat faster as I break into a run. Finally I reach my destination and start looking for my brother. When I find him I shout, "Xavier, wait for me!"

He turns and faces me, with a smile twitching at his lips. Soon he is by my side pulling me into a hug, "There you are! I was starting to get worried. Did you finish your job?"

I nod my head, "Yes, it's finished. We better hurry if we want to be at the Reaping on time! I don't know about you, but I am not in the mood for a beating!"

Xavier laughs and agrees as we start walking towards the Justice Building. Just moments after we get to the male and female seventeen year old section the escort begins the Reaping. Things heated up as the Reaped boy cries and kicks, desperately trying to get away from the Peacekeepers. I almost feel bad for the boy, but I'm just glad that it isn't Xavier or Demitri.

As the Peacekeepers get the boy to calm down, at least enough so that the crowd will be able to hear the escort, the escort announces the female. "Katerina Petrova!"

I go numb. Me? How can it be me? I start to feel eyes staring at me, no doubt people wondering if I'll make a scene like the boy. What, do they seriously think that I'm just going to curl up and cry? Because I'm not! I am Katerina Petrova, and I guess that I will just have to be this year's victor!

I square my shoulders and make my way to the stage. While I stand next to my sniveling partner, oh God I have to call him my partner now, my eyes scan over the crowd. Finally my eyes land on Xavier and Dimitri. My brother's eyes are the only part of him showing any emotion, I know he's scared, but he knows I can do this. Dimitri on the other hand looks to be in a state of shock. What's going through his head? I can never tell with that boy!

Quickly we are lead into the building. My mind is on overload. I've killed before, many times in fact, but I can I really finish as the victor? With all of my kills I was the hunter, no one was after me! Now I'll be the one being hunted. Can I make it out of this alive? Yes, yes I can and I will! I am going to come home as a victor! My brother and best friend will not see me die. I won't let that happen!


	4. District Four Reaping

Forty-six times, The Hunger Games have been played. People have watched children fight to the death forty-six times. Now it is time for the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games to begin. Twenty-Four will go in, but only one will come out. Who will be crowned the victor? The characters come from a SYOT sign up, hosted on a different site.

**Saith Crestmoon, District Four**

"Saith! Saith, are you ready yet?" I hear Luna ask. Quickly I hop out of my bed and walk into my family's kitchen. Luna is sitting there, playing with a strand of her hair. To me she looks like she is off in her own little world, which she probably is. Ever since Mum and Dad died, Luna and Orion have tried to take over for the family, but while taking care of me, my sister neglects to take time for herself.

Orion, Luna and I only spend a few minutes in the house, and we start to make our way over to the crowd. As I stand in my section, I feel a bit confident, I am only twelve, and my sister is only fourteen, so it's my brother we need to worry about. Orion is eighteen this year, and I can't even remember how many times his name is in there. The odds really aren't in his favor.

Our escort, a tall dark skinned man, walks briskly on stage. Almost immediately he begins to recite what he is required to say, and he finishes within just three minutes. He smiles and shoves his hand into the girl's bowl.

'Not Luna, not Luna, anyone but Luna,' I think to myself.

"Luna Crestmoon!" My heart drops, but only for a second, because just as my sister starts to make her way to the stage, someone volunteers.

I sigh in relief. It will be okay now, I can feel it. All that has to happen now, is the next name pulled not be mine or Orion's. Once again, our escort grabs a paper, "Orion Crestmoon!"

Oh God, not again! There are no volunteers yet, but I can't let my brother die. He has done so much for me. I know what I have to do, "I volunteer!"

In a rush of adrenaline I make it to the stage. My name is announced as my eyes scan the crowd for my siblings. Orion is looking at me in what looks to be a state of shock. I know he had been prepared for the games, but I couldn't let him do it. Luna on the other hand is also staring at the stage, but her eyes look blank and unseeing. It's more than likely she is still in almost a trance after the events that just past.

Holding my mum's locket in my hand, I make a promise to myself, "I'll win for you both. I'll win for Mum and Dad, Luna and Orion too." Nothing is going to hold me back from returning home, not even the fear that is eating away inside of me.

**Sally Doore, District Four**

I'm the only one in my family, who has a name in the Reaping this year. It wasn't like that, until last year. My older brother, Arthur died the year of his fifth Reaping, which was two years ago. His name was drawn, and then he was gone. I hardly even had the chance to say goodbye. The worst part was that he was even killed by his own partner!

Now it's just me, since my other siblings are both too young to enter the Reaping. I just have to make it through this one last year, and then I'll be safe! Honestly, I'm a bit scared of the Games, especially now that Arthur's gone.

Looking at the clock, I realize that's I'm going to be late to meet up with Rupert, if I don't hurry. Quickly, I finish my hair and rush out of the house, but not before I hug my parents goodbye and mess up my siblings' hair.

"Hey now, Love, no need to run!" I hear Rupert laugh as I skid to a halt in front of him.

"I didn't want to be late!" I replied through my raspy breathes.

Rupert chuckled and slung his arm around me, "Well then, I guess we should start heading to the Justice Building, shouldn't we?"

I nod and he starts to lead me in the direction. For a few minutes we start to idly chat, just like always. That's all I really need, just us talking about absolutely nothing. In just one year, Rupert and I plan to married, so all we have to do is not get selected one more time. I feel much safer in his arms, and it's almost as if the Games don't exist. Almost like my brother isn't dead, and we don't have the threat of meeting the same fate as him. Unfortunately, I know that's not really the case.

It feels like we've reached our destination much too quickly, and I don't want to have to leave Rupert.

"Go on now, and I'll see you after the Reaping. Okay?" he says.

I nod, but I can't bring myself form words. Thinking about a world without Rupert, well I don't think I could stand it. Losing one person I cared about to the Hunger Games was hard enough, I couldn't handle losing another.

District Four's escort is already reading the name of the female tribute, and it rings a bell somewhere in my mind. Where have I heard her name before? That's when I recognize the girl, and it's the poor mad girl a few years younger than me.

In that moment I do what must be the stupidest action I have ever done in my life: I volunteer for the Hunger Games. Is this how Arthur felt when he walked up to this stage? Did he feel the shock? Or the fear? I know I do. Oh Lord, what have I done?


	5. District Five Reaping

Forty-six times, The Hunger Games have been played. People have watched children fight to the death forty-six times. Now it is time for the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games to begin. Twenty-Four will go in, but only one will come out. Who will be crowned the victor? The characters come from a SYOT sign up, hosted on a different site.

**Antero Tripith, District Five**

It's odd to think that I am now the age my sister was when she died. One moment she was there, and then the next she was just gone. After she had died, I made a promise to myself to make sure that if was ever to go into the Hunger Games, I would be prepared to win. If it came down to it, I would not let my parents lose another child!

My shoes clicked onto the pavement as I walked down towards the Justice Building. I just had to get through two more Reapings, and then the year after next I would be safe. My finger was pricked by the Peacekeepers and I was ushered to the seventeen year old section, but I hardly took any notice, since I was lost in my own thoughts.

I can't really remember what all happened before the girl was chosen, but before I knew it, it was time to select the boy's name. The escort giggled as she pulled out a name, and it was rather sickening to hear. Slowly, with a smile on her lips, she read the name, "Antero Tripith!"

A numb feeling washes over me as my heart sinks to the ground. It's me, oh God it's me! What am I going to do? Win, I have to win now. Slowly I make my way to the stage, trying to calm my heart rate down. My eyes instinctively travel to my family, and I instantly regret it. I see my mother clutching onto my father for dear life, and my younger sister crying as she watched me walk.

I stared at the girl in front of me as we were instructed to shake hands. Her name is unfamiliar to me, but I know her by face. As I shake her hand, I take in her appearance. Honestly, I think she must be the most beautiful girl in our District, no in all of Panem! I'm unable to pinpoint what exactly I'm feeling, but I do know that I can't watch her die.

Why the Hell am I feeling this way? My mind is buzzing with questions, which have no answers. This, this can't be love…. Can it? I start to think about how my mother had described love to me, and sure enough I had every symptom. Damn, I'm in love with a girl who only has a one in twenty-four chance to live… and I would have to die, if she were to live.

What am I going to do? I start looking around, almost frantically… bad choice. First, I see her giving me a small smile, as if trying to comfort me about dying. Then, I see my family again. My sister is on the ground, after no longer being able to stand upright. My mother will most likely be joining her on the ground, since it looked like holding onto my father was not going to keep her stable for much longer.

This was definitely_ not_ how I imagined this day going.

**Lavender Fitzgerald, District Five**

"Lavender, hurry up or you'll be late!" My father shouts to me from downstairs.

Quickly I get up and rush down the stairs, grabbing my jacket as I rush out the door. "Bye Dad, love you!" I shout over my shoulder.

My feet start to slow down as the house, which my father raised me in, disappears around the corner. No matter what happens this year, I'll accept it. After all, everything happens for a reason, right? Just like how my mother is gone, because my father was meant to raise me on his own, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I'm not ready to die, but then again, who is? Every single year twenty three kids die in the arena, two from our District. It could be anyone… even me. I honestly feel the worst for the kids who have siblings with them in the arena, like the two District Five kids last year, who were brother and sister. Maybe that's the perk of being an only child. When you're alone, you can simply protect yourself.

Silently I take my place in the sixteen year old section and wait for the escort. As she speaks, she giggles, quite a bit actually, and it's almost disturbing. I've never been a fan of the woman, because she kind of creeps me out, but maybe that's just because I associate her with the Hunger Games, which is synonymous with death.

The escort reaches into a glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, a slip of paper that will seal one girl's fate, my fate to be exact. "Lavender Fitzgerald!"

A lump forms in my throat as I begin my walk to the stage, and I have to swallow it down. The boy's name is called, and it sounds familiar. My heart falls slightly, fate must really hate me today, because the name called is that of the only boy I've ever had a crush on, Antero Tripith. Now at least one of us has to die.

My lips curve up into a small smile as we shake hands, as if I was trying to comfort him. To be honest, I am trying to comfort myself, if anyone at all. Noticing him glancing around, I see his eyes fleeting over to his family. It's a wretched sight; both his sister and his mother have fallen to the ground. I remember that just a few years ago, his sister died in the games, which can only make this that much more painful.

Scanning the crowd, I find my father. His head his held high and he is looking right at me. At that moment, I know we were thinking the same thing: fate can be a bitch.


	6. District Six Reaping

Summary: Forty-six times, The Hunger Games have been played. People have watched children fight to the death forty-six times. Now it is time for the Forty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games to begin. Twenty-Four will go in, but only one will come out. Who will be crowned the victor?

**Skylar Downing District Six**

Where's the morphling? My hands search for my stash of the drug as I sit by my bed. I don't want to remember anything, or maybe I just want to die. Either way I need my morphing.

The screams won't stop. Oh God, why won't she stop screaming? No matter how long it's been, I can still hear my Mum screaming, and yelling as she dies. These damn drugs aren't working like they're supposed to. I thought being high was going to make it all go away, but nothing is helping me.

"Skylar, Skylar hurry up! You're going to be late!" my father shouts.

Why can't he just leave me be? Just leave me to wallow in my drug induced misery. Maybe this time it'll be me who gets picked for the Reaping. I still can't tell if that would be a blessing or a curse. On one hand it would end my pain for good, but on the other…. On the other I'd probably die slowly and painfully. Is that any worse than what I have to go through now?

Taking one last dose of my favorite drug, I stand up. My steps are wobbly as I make my way down the stairs. I don't bother with a goodbye to my father. What's the point?

"Skylar Downing!" a voice calls from the stage. Crap, I'm already at the Reaping. How the Hell did I get here so fast? Maybe I was slow… how am I supposed to know?

"Skylar Downing!" Wait a minute, that's my name! Slowly I stagger down the aisle, trying to make my way to stage. I fall… twice. Finally I manage to stand up next to the escort, who looks at me in disgust. I guess it's time to find out if this will be a blessing or a curse.

**Andy Armador District Six**

I smile as I hand the kids some bread and apples. We have an understanding: I steal and give them food and they don't turn me in. So far it has worked pretty darn well.

"Ye' bettur be getting' to de Reapin', Miss Andeh," the smallest kid, Caleb, says with a grim look on his face.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I nod my head, "I s'pose you're right, ain't ye'? Don't ye' worry yer pretty little 'eads 'bout it, I'll be back by supper!"

The only problem was I knew that I might not be back in time for supper. There was a fairly good sized chance I wouldn't ever be back to feed these kids again. What would happen to them if I don't come back? What if they starve? No, I can't let that happen to them!

Turning on my heals I walk briskly away. Within minutes I am standing amongst the other fourteen year old girls. Everyone in the crowd looks nervous, everyone is scared out of their minds. Thankfully I've only got myself to worry about, but others aren't so lucky. Some people are looking out for more than five siblings!

The boy's name is called, he's honestly laughable. He went stumbling every which way. Was he drunk? No, by the looks of him he was one of those morphling addicts… I'm sure he'll fit in splendidly with our mentors. At least a third of our district was addicted to something; it was humiliating to say the least.

Once the boy finally got a hold of himself, the escort made her way over to the other bowl. There was no way every slip of paper fit into that tiny container, which, of course, meant it was rigged. Rigged for whom? Maybe the Mayor's daughter? Or one of the victor's kids? Perhaps my years of stealing have finally caught up to me?

A plump hand fumbles around two slips. Taking a moment she drops one of them, while the second remains in her hand. This is it. Who's going to die this year?

"Andy Armador!" The name rings in my ears. It all finally caught up to me; I'm going to die this year.


End file.
